


29. Injured. Writober 2019

by ClioCronista



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Comic, General, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioCronista/pseuds/ClioCronista
Summary: Una piccola distrazione, una fuga, una rincorsa.Post-Hades. Nella mia visione, son tornati tutti in vita.





	29. Injured. Writober 2019

La distrazione non era mai stata una sua caratteristica, anzi: era risaputo che i suoi sensi erano come quelli di un felino, ricettivi e presenti anche quando sembrava addormentato. A volte quei sensi così sviluppati gli avevano fatto sentire cose sgradevoli, dolorose, ma erano sempre loro a renderlo pronto e preparato in una battaglia o anche, semplicemente, in un allenamento.  
Almeno fino a quel giorno.  
Era bastato un attimo: gli occhi si erano posti altrove, così l'attenzione, così l'istinto.   
Ed era successo.   
Non era niente di che, una ferita da poco che avrebbe potuto guarire col proprio cosmo, invece di usare una semplice fasciatura.  
Ma era ovvio che non fosse la ferita fisica a creare lo scompiglio.  
L'avevano guardato marciare fuori dall'arena come una furia, intuendo appena la sua espressione, ma comprendendo appieno come si sentisse.  
“Ho ferito il suo amor proprio...” fece con un sorrisetto Deathmask, guardando la mano che aveva appena toccato il braccio del suo opponente. “Non è cambiato molto da quando era piccolo”.  
“Anche la tua lingua non è cambiata molto” fece Mu con un sospiro. “Ma me l'aspettavo, prima o poi”.  
“Che io ferissi il suo orgoglio o che lui uscisse di scena così?” sbuffò il Santo del Cancro sedendosi su un muretto.  
“Che lui perdesse la concentrazione”.  
Il Santo dell'Ariete scosse appena la testa e andò a fissare, con intensità, l'elemento disturbatore dell'attenzione di Aiolia: Shura era simile a una statua, con lo sguardo incatenato alla figura che stava scomparendo ben oltre le prime scalinate del Santuario. C'era solo quell'attenzione a parlare per il suo cuore, dato che non c'era nel Santuario persona più riservata di lui, più composta, più seria.  
Ecco una persona che era cambiata, dall'infanzia. Non era mai stato così serio; sapeva sorridere e lo aveva fatto spesso da ragazzino. Tutti loro avevano sorriso molto da bambini, ma poi...  
Mu scosse la testa e fece per raggiungerlo, quando Aphrodite lo superò, dopo aver abbandonato il confronto con Shaka, salì i gradini che portavano a Shura e arrivò da lui in pochi secondi.  
Dapprima, parlò a bassa voce con lui, perché dovevano essere cose personali e il Santo del Capricorno non amava i discorsi a voce alta; ma, poi, la voce dello svedese si alzò indignata:  
“Stava guardando te, non un sasso! Per quello si è distratto, zuccone!”.  
L'intera arena si girò a guardarli, e quell'improvvisa morbosa attenzione addosso ebbe l'effetto di muovere molto velocemente i piedi all'interessato, che si eclissò senza una parola.  
Aphrodite tornò al proprio posto come se nulla fosse successo, con aria piuttosto soddisfatta sulle labbra.  
“Non pensavo che mettere in imbarazzo qualcuno funzionasse come deterrente alla paura” commentò Shaka con aria, quasi, sorpresa.  
“A volte bisogna forzare un po' le cose per ottenere quello che si vuole” rispose l'altro.  
Gli occhi di tutti tornarono agli allenamenti, Mu sperò nella buona sorte e nel buon senso dei due compagni lontani.


End file.
